The Temptation of the Blade
by DreamerOfSin
Summary: after birthmark Raven's life is falling apart. Her destiny has come to swallow her up in a pit of despair... and who better to rescue her than Robin. RobxRae title and summary suck I knowAlso might have AqualadxSpeedy, and mebbe TerraxBB. Have not dec
1. 1 Lust for the Blade

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. If I did, Terra would be alive and Robin would be with Raven and not Starfire… and Speedy and Aqualad would be gay… because you know they are…

Please be nice to me, this is my first fanfiction so please don't flame me too much!

The moonlight danced across the silver of the blade in front of her. The light teased her, tempting her to pick it up. When she could resist it no longer, she lifted the dagger from its resting place on her dresser. She lifted the blade to her face, a stared lovingly at it; it was the bringer of her pain, as well as her release. She drew it down to her forearm, and flicked the blade. The crimson spurt of her blood left scarlet drops across the room…. Yes… this was her pain… and her release… Her release from her Father, from her destiny, and from the pain she felt knowing that the one she loved, her Robin, loves another, and not her. Yes, this pain made all of it go away… far… far away, and all with just a flick of the dagger. It overwhelmed her, letting her life's blood slip away from her, she began to feel lightheaded. '_I think I overdid it this time'_, the teen thought as the floor rushed to swallow her up. Then with a loud thud, she fell to the ground, which further made her forget all of her problems. She prayed that this time would be the one to finish her off, and that her self healing abilities would not kick in. She prayed that this would be the final end to her nightmare, the end of her life. Little did she know, that the object of her desire, the one she hated herself for loving, would be the very one who would save her from this dark pit of hate and temptation…

Robin was walking down the halls of the Titans Tower when he heard a loud thud coming from the direction of Ravens room. He ran as fast as he could to Ravens room only to find her on the floor, lying in a pool of her own dark blood-.

"Raven!"

I am gonna end it there so ya'll will come back and read the second chappie! I know it is short, but the next one will be longer!


	2. 2 Darkness of the mind

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans and never will, EVER. If I did, Beast Boy would be less of an idiot…

Thank you to all my loving reviewers! You all made my day, and there were no Flamers! Well, there were people who told me it was too short and an overdone topic, but… I know that. Actually, this was going to be a Starfire cutting fic… I just changed it because it would have become a Starfire bashing fic… Oh well, I am still happy!

Jasmine: Shove your happiness up your rectum.

Me: Hi Jasmine! This is my evil muse jasmine who likes to hurt people….

Jasmine: Damn straight I like to hurt people!

Me: …Her name used to be Ruby, but I changed that 'cause I just read a story by crypticgoddess who also has a muse named Ruby… I did not want to get yelled at…

Jasmine: Just shut up and write the story! Make it longer too!

Me: Okies!

* * *

"Raven," Robin whispered softly as he ran to the heavily bleeding body of the gothic sorceress. Her body was lying facedown in a pool of her own vermillion blood, which was flowing freely from the cut across her left forearm. Robin went into shock. '_What do I do…I have to get her to the infirmary'_, as he thought this he lifted Ravens limp body into his arms and proceeded to move as quickly as he could to the infirmary.

* * *

The dark sorceress awoke to the pounding inside her head. Her veins ached without abandon. She remembered falling, and then black nothingness. '_What has transpired… what… has kept me on this plane?'_ Her voice wailed in her throbbing head, _'why do I still exist? Why am I always trapped here? I want to die….' _Her hot tears flowed down her cheeks, and a vase on the windowsill exploded. This only made her tears come faster. _'These vile emotions, why can't they leave me be? I don't want them! I just want to be alone!' _Dark energy began to pour out of her body, surrounding everything around her in her dark aura. The captured objects lifted out of their respective places and begin to form a whirlwind around her. Her body lifted up out of the infirmary bed she was in, and was soon in the center of the whirlwind. Her tears mixed with her blood, as her wound reopened, the two liquids swirling around her, captured by the intensity of her magic. Her tears traveled down her cheeks with every hated thought that passed through her mind. Suddenly, the objects in the whirlwind fell to the ground, and Raven along with it…

(I am gonna end it there 'cause I can muahahahaha)

* * *

-

Just kidding! I was not going to leave it there! Ya'll would kill me!

Robin walked up to the infirmary door carrying fresh bandages for Raven when he heard another thud from inside. He rushed in to see if Raven was alright, when he saw the destruction. Beds were strewn across the room, and pieces of chairs littered the floor. He ran through the mess to try to find Raven, pushing everything out of his way, when he saw her. Her murky blood was spread across the walls, and there was broken glass everywhere. Her bandages had been torn off, and her nearly-healed wounds began to bleed once more, spilling the dark red fluid onto her cloak. He rushed over to check if she was still alive, and found a pulse. 'Thank God' he thought as he lifted her body off the dark red pool of blood lying beneath it, and turned to leave the infirmary, seeing that there was no way she could recover in there. He walked down the hall to his room, thanking God that the other titans had gone clubbing that night. He walked into the sparsely furnished room and set Raven on his bed. After rewrapping her wound with bandages, he turned to leave. '_But, what if she gets hurt again? How did all of that happen, anyway? I think I should stay_…'So, instead of leaving, he walked over to the red and black couch on the other side of the room and laid down on it. As he drifted off, he whispered her name into the air of the room, and then was met with a fitful night of sleep.

(A/N.) Don't think this chappie is over yet! You wanted a longer story and you are getting it!)

* * *

Raven once again awoke to the pounding of her head and the throbbing of her wrists. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to see that she was still alive. '_Damn_,' she thought. She sat up, and looked to see where she was. She recognized it. Clippings from newspapers were spread across the walls and the floor of the otherwise bare room. She turned her head, and there, sleeping on the couch was the boy wonder. She cursed under her breath, and tried to sit up, only to be met with overwhelming pain from her left forearm. She bit her lip, and used all of her willpower to get out from the bed. She silently tiptoed toward the door, trying to sneak out, but right before she reached it, she heard something.

"You don't think you are leaving, do you?"

Raven froze, and turned around to meet masked eyes, which seemed to be boring into her soul.

"I'll go wherever the hell I want, boy blunder," she spat out coldly. Robin simply stared at her.

"That's a strange way to talk to the person who saved your life."

Ravens emotions fought under her control, trying to get out. Her eyes turned blood red for a moment, then went back to normal when she regained her composure. She gave robin a dark glare, and then left the room, leaving Robin to himself. She stormed down the hallway of the Titans Tower, and back into her room. She ran inside, and flung herself onto her bed.

'_How dare he say such a thing?_' She screamed inside her mind. '_He had no right to save me. I want to die. This life… no… this nightmare… is torture._' When she finally got herself under control, she grabbed the mirror, her link to Nevermore, and flung herself deep within it… She was going to have a little chat with her emotions…

* * *

Is that good? I know this chapter sucks… but at least it is longer right?

Jasmine: They are going to chase you around with pitchforks when they read this!

Me: … Goddess I hope not…

Jasmine: Oh, they will… and I'll help!

Me: scared as hell runs away like a little girl MMMOOOOOMMMMMYYYY!

Jasmine: Please review so you can tell him how much he sucks!


	3. 3 Death's Malice

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! looks around shiftily… Hey Jasmine, are the lawyers gone?

Jasmine: Oh, they left a long time ago, actually….

Me: Excellent… I OWN THE BLOODY TEEN TITANS! I OWN EVERYONE IN IT EVEN RAVEN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Jasmine: Take him away boys!

Me: gets dragged away by police NOOOOOOOO! Can't you take a joke! Gets tossed into the back of a police cruiser NOOOOOO! I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! is driven to jail NOOOOOOO!

Jasmine: Yes, he is finally gone! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! lightning crackles behind her

Jasmine: On with the fanfic! Does the Paul-is-gone-dance

* * *

Raven appeared deep within Nevermore, in a place Beast Boy and Cyborg had thankfully avoided seeing. Instead of the broken stones and dark pathways of rock that were found throughout the rest of Nevermore, the path here was not even visible. The darkness that surrounded her was deeper than the blackest night, and much colder. This darkness would inspire no sonnets of love, or tales of midnight meetings of lovers, unlike the night. This darkness would terrify the most powerful of beings, yet she remained calm. She took a single step forward into the bleak darkness, and orbs of black flame illuminated the path forward. She smiled thoughtfully to herself, and willed herself to move forward, her cloak fluttering behind her as she moved silently through the dark path.

She walked along the path until she came to the center of her mind, of Nevermore. There, slightly glowing in the light of the magical flames lighting the path, was a temple made of the blackest jet. Steps made from cold obsidian led up to the entrance. The grand entrance was lined with columns of onyx, which were accented at the top by shining black ravens with eyes the color of blood. The door into the temple was made of thick ash wood and lacquered to a shine. Raven took a few steps toward the temple, and black flames burst forth from black braziers next to the entrance. The rest if the temple lit up and the rafters came into sight, showing the entire temple in all its glory. High above the temple, four-eyed ravens, statuesque in their glory, were peering at Raven, vaguely interested in what she was doing. They watched as Raven made her way up the obsidian steps, and walk up to the lacquered door.

Raven walked up to the door and pushed the thick door open and stepped forward. She was at the top of shimmering steps made of gold and jet twisted together. As she took the first step down, torches suddenly burst into flame, further lighting the way down. As she gracefully glided down the step, more and more of these torches lit, until she was facing yet another door. This door, unlike the other, was blood red mixed with black, and in the center a white raven with black eyes was engraved into it. Raven went into shock! _'This door is… different from the last time I was here. What does this mean! It used to be as black as the others,' _she screamed against her mind, thinking of a reason for it. When she could find no possible answer, she composed herself, and walked closer to the door. The door had no knob, to prevent entry from trespassers within her mind, namely Cyborg and Beast Boy. She phased through the door, and once again found herself within darkness. This darkness was in no way similar to the bleak dank black she had been in before she entered the temple. This darkness was… peaceful… even serene. She stepped forward and a bright light violently shine forth from the center of the dark room, illuminating the chamber. The bright light lit every corner of the shining room, and the violent light settled in the center of the room.

There was only one way to describe the room and that word was beautiful. The large room was circular-shaped, with walls painted red. Rows of benches made of black jet were situated around the large room. On the walls, painted, almost-life-like roses circled around the walls, leading up to the dome ceiling. There, a blue crystalline raven, with wings spread proudly apart stared down at her. There, the roses became real, and surrounded the raven as a cage. She smiled to herself, those thorns and roses she knew represented temptation, and the faintly glowing bird in the middle was her, and the wings of the raven represented defiance_. I am trapped within a world of temptation, a world that I will ultimately destroy with my own hands. _Below the caged raven, there was a black pedestal, lined with stone roses, and in front of that, three black podiums rose above it. Raven walked up to the pedestal, and stood upon it. The pedestal rose up until it was just below the bird hanging above. As soon as it had risen, cloaked figures began to influx into the chamber. Figures with cloaks of all different colors, each representing one emotion, each one she repressed with all of her ability. She could see Anger, with her bright red cloak, and Happiness with her pink cloak, and Wisdoms periwinkle. Every one of her emotions was gathered into the seats, except for three. These three emotions glided over to the podiums, their cloaks billowing out behind them, even though there was no wind blowing. These three were not only emotions; they were the only aspects that she could truly let out to a degree. There was Judgment, her most used emotion that let her use her powers as she saw fit, wearing her golden cloak. There was Restraint, donning a dull brown cloak, who controlled her emotions. Lastly, there was her most powerful emotion. Death was not like the others. She alone could test her will to no end, and always come out at points of weakness. Her black cloak symbolized her own power and her demise. She could kill with her, but she would eventually be destroyed by her. Raven stared dismally at Death; she knew there would be no fighting with her today. Judgment raised her hand to silence the rapidly speaking crowd of emotions, and immediately they were silenced. She calmly turned her gaze to Raven and began to speak.

"Raven," she whispered out with a mix of malice and ice. "We both know why we are here today, do we not?"

"Of course," Raven spoke out clearly. "We are here to discuss why you and Restraint allow Death to run rampant in my body!" She spoke out, straining under her restrained anger.

"We have had this discussion before, Raven. I have neither the power nor the will to oppose her," said restraint softly.

"You foolish weakling, you expect me to believe that! You can control every other emotion within me, except her," she yelled out, her eyes glowing bright red! Judgment turned to her to speak.

"Raven, we cannot control her, you must want to stop her, or we can't do anything about her! You use her as a way to escape what you feel is fatal temptation! We are not the weaklings here, you are!"

"You are a part of me! So, if I am weakling, you must be too!" Her eyes split into four separate blood red eyes, the room began to shake with power, yet all the emotions remained calm. Death raised her hand, and the room stopped shaking. Raven looked up at her through her now normal amethyst eyes in shock!

"How? Why? How? How did you do…?"

"Not important." Deaths cold and empty voice rang out across the room. "If you do not wish to oppose me, why should I stop?"

"I DO OPPOSE YOU!"

"No, you don't… ever since you fell in love with Malchior, you have embraced me."

Ravens eyes glowed red again. "I was never in love with that bastard." Her voice resounded with controlled rage, yet Death was unfazed.

"Like it or not, you did love him… and since the moment he betrayed you, I was there. You became suicidal, and thus created me. You wished for a release from your pain, and I give it too you. It has just recently changed with your wish to have Robin be yours, and not Starfire's…"

"…Shut up." Her meek voice was barely audible even in the silence.

"I will not! Your use of me, this _cutting_, is just a way to slowly kill away yourself, and eventually I will kill you with it. It is one of your many weaknesses… and now Robin knows!"

Ravens Eyes went wide! Her eyes turned blood red once more and she screamed, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed it over and over again, and sunk to her knees, and burst into tears. When she rose, she found herself back in her room, where even objects had been thrown about in her emotional tantrum. She tried to rise up, but something sharp dug into her through her leotard. She slowly got up, and gasped!

"No…"

Lying there on the floor was her mirror, smashed into pieces.

* * *

Me: I am so not proud of myself for this one… It sucks royally.

Jasmine: How the hell did you get back!

Me: Mom bailed me out. Anyway, I hope that you like this one. I took all of your suggestions of a longer story into consideration and got this… I am gonna get flamed.

Jasmine: YAY! I can have marshmallows, and make fun of you!

ME: Please read and Review!

Oh, and I need a beta-reader, if you wish to be one, e-mail me… my e-mail address is in my profile… just tell me your account name and I will tell you if I want you to be or not…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief. This author does not own Teen Titans and never will…

Me: UNLESS I SUCCEED IN MY PLOT FOR WORLD DOMINATION! THE LLAMAS AND PENGUINS ARE ON MY SIDE I TELL YOU! spaz

Riku: Uhhh….okay? What the hell am I doing here?

Me: Well, ummm… Jasmine went to the mall…hides the bloody knife behind his back and I like kingdom hearts… and just 'cuz you be really HOT! huggles Riku

Riku: Sorry, but I am with Sora…

Me: I know that… draws circles on Riku's chest But he doesn't have to know!

Riku: smirks twistedly and moves in

Sora: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY RIKU! lunges at Paul

Me: moves to the side Sora falls to the ground on with the Fanfic… Now where were we Riku?

Note: Please do not yell at me…I got grounded for most of the school year from this comp after I wrote the first few chapters…Then I sort of forgot about this story…so…Please forgive me…

0o0o0o0o-Place shift

The dark shards glinted softly in the moonlight filtered through the windows. Raven watched them intently, the shock not withering from her mind. Then the pieces slowly began to disintegrate into nothingness, the shards dissolving into the air.

"NO!" Raven pounced on the disappearing shards, futilely trying to rescue some of the shards, but it was too late. Where the shards once were, all that was left behind was the royal blue carpet. Her mind then cleared, and she shrieked to the sky.

"WHY DOES ALL OF THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME? DAMN YOU… I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG…" She slumped as she noticed the newly destroyed objects were floating around her head. The objects fell, but Ravens tears did not stop flowing. Her mind was filled with self-loathing, how all of this was her fault, and then it hit her. This was not her fault….but Robin's…Her eyes glowed red with hatred for the boy, her restrained anger striking out against her mental image of him, making him bleed, suffer. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, then teleported down to the living room….Where she knew he would be….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Robin walked down the corridor that led to the living room. 'What the hell is going on Raven…? Why did you…? Damn!' He punched the walls of the metal pathway, smashing it in with a hand. 'Why did she do it? WHY?' His knuckles were swelling and bleeding furiously, after all, he was not wearing his gloves. He ignored it, though, and walked through the sliding door at the end of the hallway and into the living room. Then he heard the front door open and he hid in the shadows of the door, bird-a-rang at the ready.

"That was simply glorious! I had no idea that 'the dancing' was so much fun! We simply must do it again!" Starfire appeared through the door, along with beast boy and Cyborg. Robin released a breath he had not realized he was holding, and stepped back into the light.

"No way in hell Star! Not if I have to dance with you again!" Cyborg threw himself over the couch and onto it. "You take way too much out of a guy, Star!" Beast boy nodded his head in agreement.

"Even I couldn't keep up with you…" Actually, beast boy looked more dead then alive, his eyelids drooping, and black circles were beginning to form under his eyes. He fell to the ground sleeping the moment he started talking while everyone else stared, eyes wide.

"That grass stain can sleep anywhere!" Cyborg laughed, then saw Robin standing in the doorway. "Hey traffic light, what'cha doing up so late?" Robin briefly debated telling them about Raven, and then decided against it.

"Nothing much, just a case of insomnia…" The boy wonder plopped down on the couch next to Cyborg…At least that was what he was going to do just before Starfire uber-glomped him onto the floor.

"Robin! You missed out on so much fun! I have so much to tell you! The dancing is so much fun!" Robin's eyes started to swirl, and then he pushed Star off of him lightly. He then stood up. Starfire followed suit, only floating up, and staying right beside his head.

"God, can't you guys wait 'till I am out of the room!" Cyborg stood up, and walked through the door Robin had been standing at, mumbling something about being too old for this and heading down to his room, leaving Star to further describe 'the dancing.'

"And there were these pretty lights, and…"

Before Starfire could finish, however, the room was blanketed in darkness. Before any of them could react, a swirling vortex opened up in the center of the room, its energy crackling from the opening. A blue-clad form rose out of the vortex, the figures eyes glowing white. Then, when she was fully out of it, the portal vanished. The Titans stared wide-eyed at the girl. Cyborg was the first to say anything.

"Hey Rae! What's with the swirling eerie darkness?" Raven ignored him, and walked past the man and straight to Robin, her eyes no longer glowing, but masked behind the dark blue cloak she wore.

"…Rae, are you alright…?" Robin did not get to finish his sentence before a glowing black hand seized his throat, and squeezed it.

"Ra…ven…What are you…?" His voice was strained from lack of air. Then he got a full view of her eyes. Four crimson slits stared at him from where her eyes should be, the hatred reflected in them appearing to want to rip him to shreds. Raven's lips slowly curled back, as if disgusted by the boy.

"Doing?" Ravens voice was cold and mirthless. "Taking my revenge…" The four eyes started to glow ever redder. Then something broke her concentration on the boy. A green starbolt shot by her head, and shattered the glass window in front of her.

"Friend Raven, why are you hurting Robin?" Starfire's emerald eyes were not filled with their usual spark of happiness. Raven smirked.

"Well now…If it is not the _troq_…" Starfire eyes went wide. "You know, he was right about you…_You are nothing_…A worthless piece of flesh…" Raven's red eyes glowed with amusement.

"You…you…" Starfire's eyes clouded over with tears. "You traqqulesnarp!" She threw another starbolt at the demoness, but she was absorbed in the same portal as before. Raven grabbed Robin, and they were both sucked in. Raven waved a final goodbye to Starfire, red eyes burning with hatred, and then was finally gone. Starfire stood there eyes cold for once, and then collapsed to the floor.

"Robin…"

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was still lying unconscious on the floor, oblivious…

Leon: God, I did such a bad job on this…Sorry…

Jasmine: Yeah you did!

Leon: Oh great…she's back…Anyway, please read and review…As I am tempted to move on from this…Because it is not one of the better things I have written…

Jasmine: No shit Sherlock…

((P.S. I am Leon…It is my penname…I am now part of a joint fanfic group on the account Tainted Hearts…Yes, I am a better writer then this reveals…If you want to know what my good writing is like, add me on MSN…or send me an e-mail at 


End file.
